


snap out of it

by OpportunisticHag



Series: you've already got a notion of what I need [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, b/j/v is just a mention here, guess who's back with some more sin, mention of safewords bc u gotta be smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/pseuds/OpportunisticHag
Summary: "Therapy spanking!” Her tinny voice had cheered in delight over the phone.“Betty, I’m in the grocery store.”or: the spanking fic that no one asked for.





	snap out of it

By the time she managed to get home, Betty had gotten herself so worked up that she outright ignored Veronica’s greeting and hurried to her bedroom.

“Jug? Jugs, are you home?” She rushed through the door and all but slammed it shut in her haste.

“I could’ve been naked, you know,” Jughead dryly quipped, not looking up from his typing. He waited a moment for her to respond before he glanced over at her and took in the look on her face, frowning immediately. “What happened?”

“I’m—it’s so stupid.” She walked over to the bed, pacing the length of it while Jughead packed away his laptop.

“It’s not stupid,” he replied immediately, staring up at her in concern.

“It’s a bunch of little things all piling on top of each other, and I never should have let it go this far without a game plan.” She shook her head at her own stupidity. “I have three exams and two presentations before the semester is over, and my boss needs me to write more pieces than usual, and I need to start planning for when Polly comes to visit next month—” Betty was almost hyperventilating while she paced the floor.

“I begin one thing and then I’m reminded of something else and I can’t do it, I can’t do _anything_!”

Jughead reached out to grasp both of her hands, pulling her to a stop in front of him.

“I can’t even begin to prioritize things because I’m too—” Betty swallowed and tried to catch her breath. “Everything is overwhelming and I can’t think straight.”

Even Jughead, his hands were everywhere — rubbing faint circles on her wrists, tracing her arms, caressing her hips, rubbing her back. At some point they settled on her waist and he used her as leverage to hoist himself up. He had a knowing look in his eye before he kissed her, slow and sweet until she sighed into his mouth.

“What do you need me to do, Betts?”

Though it was rare for Jughead to be control he always wanted to offer Betty the upper hand first anyway. But she didn’t want the upper hand; she couldn’t be responsible for one more thing and she floundered, trying to find the words to express just how overwhelmed she was but coming up empty. She _knew_ , she knew what she wanted, but—

“Do you want me to hit you?”

Betty gripped his elbows while she nodded gratefully, so he pulled her close to kiss her again.

“Please,” she whispered against his lips.

 

* * *

 

It was far from the first time they had done this. Betty loved pain during sex on a good day; they had discovered that fairly early on in their relationship. But occasionally she needed _more_. To ground her, to clear her head and rip down her emotional block in order to give her a release that didn’t result in her tearing her own hands apart.

She discovered it purely by coincidence – so she said – researching alternative wellness techniques.

(“Therapy spanking!” Her tinny voice had cheered in delight over the phone.

“Betty, I’m in the grocery store.”)

So it was tried and true, the best way for her to break through some mental barriers when she couldn’t come out on top. She had made great strides working on her anxieties and stress management since they had left Riverdale, but the girl was still wound tighter than a ballerina in a music box and she needed her danseur noble.

Jughead sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his hands while Betty undressed. She didn’t need any direction, settling her torso across his lap.

“Good girl,” he said immediately, and she shot him a small smile over her shoulder. “We’ll do traffic lights as usual, okay?”

She rested her head on her folded arms, and nodded. Fingertips walked a featherlight trail over the curve of her spine and down, down, down – almost to her knees, before he made his way back up again and repeated the process.

So when his hand fell hard against one cheek, she tensed at the impact before melting into his lap. “Color?”

“Really? I’m fine, Jug, we just started.”

“Color, Betty,” he demanded.

She huffed before responding, “Green.”

He rewarded her with a more powerful _thwack_ and she whimpered, biting her lip. He made sure to avoid creating any sort of rhythm that Betty could anticipate, alternating between light smacks and full wallops. Her skin reddened quickly and he couldn’t help but appreciate the sight.

He tried his best to ignore his hard on but Betty jolted forward from the force of some of the harder spanks, which created delicious friction every time she rubbed up against him.

She emitted a loud squeak and squirmed in his lap when he changed his target from her ass to the sensitive skin of her thighs. The switch resulted in his palm periodically coming into contact with her vulva and he paused, though Betty hardly seemed to mind. Her back arched, hands clenching in the sheets as she panted heavily.

Jughead watched her body’s reactions hungrily, something primal rising in him when he surveyed the state of her.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.”

She yelped loudly in response to a particularly forceful swat to her inner thighs. He peered over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her expression – eyes screwed shut and forcing out a single tear – and couldn’t control his slightly sadistic smile.

“You’re almost there, Betts. And believe me, I love this symphony composed just for me,“ he pulled her tighter against him for emphasis, and her breath stuttered when she felt his cock on her hip. “But you need to quiet down before Ronnie gets the wrong idea and barges in here.”

It was a joke. A throwaway comment meant to do nothing more than tease Betty for getting too excited. The mere thought of Veronica pushing her way into the room only to find her bent over Jughead’s lap, humiliated, should have had Betty blushing and apologizing profusely.

Except she wasn’t.

Betty had started rubbing her legs together, moaning softly. She dropped her head to fall on the mattress and gripped the bedsheets so tightly he thought they might rip.

His cock had never been so hard in his god damn life.

“Veronica?” He practically doubled over to press fleeting kisses along her spine.  “We’re gonna talk about that one later,” he promised.

Betty nodded frantically against the bed, and he rewarded her with a sharp nip to her shoulder blade.

He straightened back up to deliver more harsh blows to her buttocks in quick succession. He felt Betty tense, holding her breath, and he reared back for the collision that allowed her to let everything go. The final blow that opened the floodgates and ripped a sob from her throat. He didn’t want to stop abruptly when she had finally found her release, so he transitioned the impact into light taps.

He gathered her hair out of the way, combing his fingers through it while he waited patiently for her cries to subside.  

“Betts? What color?” The words were soft as he examined her tear-stained face.

“Green,” she hiccupped, then with a final loud sniff she determined, “just give me a minute.”

Jughead nodded, his hands switching gears to massage her back. He focused on some of the tough knots near her shoulders before he worked his way down and she shivered when he reached her backside once more. Skimming his knuckles lightly over the abused flesh, he felt the heat radiating off the red marks and he slowed to admire his handiwork.

Discolorations from some of the more heavy-handed swats had already begun to bruise, and Betty’s quiet mewling had started up again. Jughead squeezed her ass and she jerked against him.

Her pussy was absolutely dripping and nearly soaking through his jeans.

“Feeling better then,” he remarked with a laugh.

She gave a half-hearted attempt at reaching back to swat at him, but settled for an eloquently mumbled, “Shut up.”

He ran his fingers through her soaked folds without preamble, and bit at his cheek when she moaned.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Betty stuck her ass out further towards Jughead’s hand and he groaned softly.

“Tell me. I can get you off just like this. Do you want my hands?” He pushed one finger inside of her, and her walls immediately clenched around him. “…or maybe my mouth?”

He slid a second finger alongside the first but held them still. Betty took initiative and rocked her hips swiftly, fucking herself on his hand.

“No, Juggie, I need you,” she whimpered.

 

* * *

 

Betty walked on her knees to the middle of the bed before she made herself comfortable with her hand between her legs while Jughead watched, transfixed, palming himself through his jeans.

“There’s an easy solution to both of these problems, you know.”

He nodded with a chuckle and unbuttoned his pants. “That’s why you make the big bucks, Cooper.”

She was impatient but managed to refrain from both getting herself off and actually tearing his clothes apart, and he was finally naked when he joined her on the bed again.

As soon as he was within reach Betty planted her free hand at the base of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. When Jughead’s hands went to her breasts and squeezed gently she couldn’t help but buck against her own hand. She tugged his lip between her teeth, but in retaliation he bumped her fingers out of the way to slide two of his own back inside her.

His big hands always felt better than hers, but it was the way he pressed as deep as he could and rubbed with the tips of his fingers that had Betty moaning into his mouth. She felt her orgasm building in her belly and practically humped against him to grind the heel of his hand against her clit in time with his fingers that stroked her. His hand was unrelenting when he ducked his head to her breast, pulling a nipple into his mouth. She gripped the back of his neck tightly when she came, nails scratching through his dark hair.

She smacked his hand away while she caught her breath and resolutely ignored his smirk when he brought his fingers to his mouth to taste her.

Betty placed her hands on his sides and leaned toward him for a kiss, but he pulled back. She frowned when, hovering millimetres away, he teased her mouth but refused to make contact, always retreating at the last second, and she shook her head. “Please, Jughead, just fuck me.”

He had a glint in his eye that suggested he wanted to keep teasing her, but he nodded and settled for, “How do you want it?”

She caught a glimpse of one raised eyebrow as she turned away from him and braced her hands on the headboard.

Jughead kissed along her shoulders, teeth grazing the skin and sucking marks onto her neck and she moaned softly.

“Please,” she murmured.

She inhaled sharply when he placed one hand on her flank while the other held his cock at the base to guide himself into her slowly. He stilled for a moment to collect himself before he pulled out almost completely, and she let out a loud whine.

She could only assume that he didn’t want to irritate her bruises – which was the last thing on her mind – so she tried to rut against him, but his hands were firm on her hips and prevented her from pushing back the way she wanted.

“Deeper, Jug,” she complained. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

Evidently he was weak-willed enough that that was all he needed to hear because he hauled her up to practically rest on his lap, and they both cried out at the new angle. The sensation of finally being full had Betty bearing down, but Jughead grunted and shot his arms around her waist to keep her from moving.

“Wait, I– Betty, fuck.”

She rested back on his chest for support, head tipping back against his shoulder. “Oh my god, yes.”

She rocked her hips to urge him to move and he panted harshly against her neck. “You’re going to kill me.”

He cupped her breasts in his hands and tweaked her nipples with his thumbs, and she felt a shock work through her. He thrust with short strokes, barely pulling out now, more so rolling his hips into her so that his cock stroked her g-spot repeatedly, and that sensation alone was almost too much for Betty.

“I need to come, Jug,” she pleaded.

Jughead wasn’t faring much better, as the infamously articulate writer was reduced to disjointed rambling.

“So hot, tight, Betty, god, love you.”

He kept one hand on her breast but used the other to angle her face as best he could for a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue.

Betty pulled back for breath but reached up to grab a fistful of his hair and hold their faces close together.

“Keep talking,” she begged.

Jughead swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts as quickly as possible.

“I– I can’t imagine I’ll ever experience something as phenomenal as your cunt.” He punctuated his point with a specially forceful stroke.

Betty inhaled sharply and felt a hot flush rush over her at the dirty praise.

“You’re always so wet for me, sometimes it’s all I can think about,” he admitted. “I start to work on something for class or my novel but then I sit there uselessly, wondering how the fuck I’m ever going to find the words for anything other than you.”

He pulled her even tighter to him and she cried out at the drag of his cock.

“You’re gorgeous,” he panted out.

“The way you taste–” He lowered a hand to where they were joined and dragged it through her slick.

Betty shivered at feeling him so close to her clit, but he avoided it all together.

He popped his fingers into his mouth again which had her whining high in her throat. He pressed his thumb to her lips though, and her tongue immediately darted out to taste for herself. She curled her tongue around the digit before sucking it into her mouth with a moan and Jughead’s eyes flashed.

“The sounds you make.”

He put his hand back on her neck, thumb stroking her jaw softly so she would open her mouth for him and he slipped his tongue inside.

“I love making you come.”

“Then do it again,” she snapped.

Jughead huffed a laugh and kissed her cheekbone sweetly. Finally, _finally_ he dropped his hand between her legs and didn’t leave.

The now relentless stimulation on her clit combined with the pressure on her new bruises had Betty’s eyes watering again, brows furrowed in concentration.

Jughead lost control of his thrusts and bit her shoulder when she felt him come, shuddering behind her, and that was enough for her own orgasm. Her whole body stiffened, back arched as blood rushed through her ears and tears streamed down her face.

When Jughead pulled out, Betty whined at the loss. He rolled to the side to land on his back and gathered her up to lay on his chest. He cupped her face in both hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs while he waited for her to recover, sniffling quietly.

When she composed herself, Jughead was there to make sure she actually managed what had started this whole scene.

“Hey, you’ll figure it out, okay? Even if you can’t accomplish every individual thing in the world, you take on what you _can_ handle and go from there.“

“I know. Still easier said than done,” she grimaced.

“Well, you still have me to help you,” he offered. “We have a pretty optimal track record of turning horrible situations into a semblance of something next to normal together.”

Her eyes softened. “I am lucky to have you.”

“I think it’s fair to say that makes two of us.”

Betty placed a soft kiss on his chest, over his heart, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

She nodded but made no move to get away from him, so he laughed quietly and eased himself out from underneath her. Sounds of him puttering around in the bathroom filled her ears for only a moment before he was back, perched lightly on her calves. He eased a damp washcloth between her legs and cleaned her gently.

When he pulled it away again she heard something land on the floor with a wet thud.

“Jughead Jones,” she aimed for a tone that could pass for intimidating, but in reality she knew it probably sounded more like the yawn she tried to force down. “I know you didn’t just throw a dirty come rag on the floor instead of in the laundry basket.”

“Of course not," he supplied immediately.

She bit back a retort when she heard the click of a bottle of lotion opening. Seconds later, Jughead was gently massaging it into her skin, easing it over areas where she knew must have been the darker patches. He worked his way down slowly, pausing for more lotion to apply to her upper thighs and backside. He finished by spreading the excess to knead her lower back, and she hummed happily.

“You are breathtaking,” he whispered into her hair when he stood.

Jughead only bothered to put on his underwear before he crept out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Betty closed her eyes and snuggled into the sheets on her stomach, content, and snorted when she heard Veronica’s shout of mock indignation: “Oh my _god_ , I’m traumatized.”

She wasn’t sure if she had dozed off in record time or if Jughead had moved at lightning speed, but all too soon the bedroom door clicked open again and she grunted at the thought of her sleep already being interrupted.

“Sit up for a second.”

Betty opened one eye to see that Jughead had come back with a tall glass and was looking at her expectantly. She heaved a sigh but still did as instructed, sucking in a harsh breath when the backs of her legs made contact with the mattress.

“Are you all right?” In an instant the glass he had been holding was on the nightstand, and he was standing in front of her with his hands held out before she could wave him away.

“Relax, Jug! Someone’s too good with their spanking duty when it comes to the sit spots is all.”

Jughead rolled his eyes with a smile.

“ _Someone_ shouldn’t have a spanking kink if they’re going to whine about it afterward,” he countered.

She shot a playful glare in his direction but it was short lived when he pressed the water glass into her hands and waited for her to drink. He climbed back into bed while she checked him out shamelessly, sipping slowly before returning the glass back to the nightstand.

“Thank you, Jug. Really.”

Betty leaned over to rest on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Anytime.”

She had closed her eyes and resigned herself to an unfortunately timed evening nap when Jughead cleared his throat.

“So Veronica, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this


End file.
